


Ashe Gets a Good Night's Sleep

by PanickedScreeching



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude and Sylvain pull an allnighter to do their schemin, Cuddling & Snuggling, I mean you could interpret it as romantic or platonic. It's just cuddling and shit, Platonic Cuddling, ashe and ingrid pull an allnighter, for what im not quite sure but they be schemin, self indulgent fluff, sylvain and Claude make fun of them for sleeping, they planned for it though, which technically makes it not an allnighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanickedScreeching/pseuds/PanickedScreeching
Summary: This was originally on my tumblr which is FE3H---Good. I do imagines and requests and I write some fics on there. I might start to post some here on ao3 but you know this is all self-indulgent fluff





	Ashe Gets a Good Night's Sleep

It took days of planning. Ashe and Ingrid were going to pull an all-nighter in the library tonight. Ashe brought snacks from the library and Ingrid brought her softest blanket and pillows, wood isn’t the most comfortable thing to sit on for hours on end. They read in silence for hours just enjoying each others's company.

Ashe shivers even under the blanket with Ingrid he’s still cold. He stays quiet, somewhat embarrassed by being so cold. Ingrid smiles fondly and wraps an arm around him. She radiates a kind warmth that puts Ashe at ease. It reminds him of the time Sylvain said, “Ingrid’s arms make me feel safe.” It was entirely a joke but there was a lot of truth to that statement.

“Ashe, my arm is getting numb. Do you mind if I move you?” She asked, her voice was soft Ashe’s somewhat tense shoulders dropped.

“Absolutely,” Ashe replied in that jovial and nasally voice that brought a smile to everyone’s face. He did not expect to be picked up and set between Ingrid’s lap.

Ingrid wrapped both arms around him and continued to read. Her chin just above his ear as she whispered the story to him. Ashe leaned back against Ingrid’s chest, and closed his eyes, enjoying Ingrid’s voice and strong arms around him.

“‘Oh woe is to the knight who finds this barren land. Woe be to his son. Woe be to his daughter. For they will forever suffer the fate of my home.’ The witch’s gnarled hands gripped the knight’s armor, she cursed the gallant man. 'Thine line dies with thine spawn.’ The witch cackled and the sky turned…” Ingrid noticed a damp area on her shoulder

“Ashe, you’re drooling.” When he didn’t awake she smiled fondly and continued to read to him until she started to grow drowsy she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around Ashe.

When Ingrid awoke, she saw Claude and Sylvain whispering and snickering while looking over at the two of them. “Did the two of you have a good time tonight?” Sylvain joked

“Would it not be for that I had Ashe sleeping in my lap I would have destroyed you.” Ingrid threatened only to the delight of Claude who merely chuckled.

“We will leave you to your sleep, and goodnight.”

“Wait what time is it?” Ingrid asked,

“Its three a.m.” Claude replied

“What the fuck are you and Sylvain doing in the library?” Ingrid was genuinely concerned at this point.

“Just some research, nothing for you to worry about.” Claude and Sylvain had a glint in their eyes that made Ingrid very concerned. That smirk meant trouble, but that was something she could worry about later. Right now she had Ashe in her arms mumbling in his sleep about cats.

"I- Ashe mumbled while turning in his sleep- can do it Professor... mmhm" Ingrid chuckled and Ashe opened his eyes staring Ingrid dead in hers but, also looked past her.  
"Did you feed The Cat Ingrid?" he asked, his voice soft and rough from sleep.  
"No Ashe what cat are you talking about?" Ingrid smiled at the young man half asleep and spouting nonsense in her lap  
"The eyes, they're always watching" Ashe closes his eyes again and starts drooling and snoring loudly  
"Ashe... What the fuck?" Ingrid whispered genuinely concerned, "Ashe what the fuck does that mean.'

i know its kind of shit but i was rushed on both and i wanted to get something out there


End file.
